<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Caught Out of Time by popfly</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24633370">Caught Out of Time</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/popfly/pseuds/popfly'>popfly</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Schitt's Creek (TV) RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 01:06:58</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,530</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24633370</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/popfly/pseuds/popfly</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Little vignettes of getaways.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dan Levy/Noah Reid</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>38</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Caught Out of Time</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Thanks as always to Gray and TINN. Title is a lyric from the Stan Rogers song mentioned in the fic.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>After hours of walking through cathedrals and museums and parks, Noah is ready to sit and put his feet up. He doesn’t even let Dan shower, nudging him past the bathroom and bed and out onto the balcony. The evening air is warm, the moonlight sparkles on the water of the bay, and they have a bottle of the Blanc de Negre Dan had fallen in love with at dinner.</p><p>Noah can’t help the sound he makes as he eases himself down into a chair.</p><p>“What was that?” Dan asks, mischief coloring his tone. He sits down just as gingerly, tucking his bare knees under the wrought iron table. He’s wearing a short sleeve linen shirt, and Noah can see the shadowy curls of his chest hair where the top button is undone.</p><p>“We walked a lot today!” Noah says, indignance muted by Dan’s fond smirk.</p><p>“Do you need me to open the wine, are you too tired?”</p><p>Hoping the light from their room is enough to illuminate his eye roll, Noah puts the bottle between his thighs and snatches the corkscrew out of Dan’s reach. “I got it.”</p><p>He gets the wine open with minimal work, and pours them each a healthy amount. Before Dan can lift his glass, Noah gently taps it with his own. The clink is barely audible over the sounds of the waves lapping at the rocks below their balcony. “<em>Salud</em>,” he says, and watches the corners of Dan’s mouth curl up.</p><p>“<em>Salud</em>,” Dan echoes.</p><p>They only make it through one glass, and Noah feels so sleepy—lulled by the water and the wine and the miles of walking—that he could pass out in his chair. He keeps himself awake by leaning forward, reaching forward under the table until he can just brush Dan’s bare knees with his fingertips. If he stretches, edge of the table digging into his chest, he can skim up the inside of Dan’s thighs until the hem of Dan’s shorts impedes his progress.</p><p>“Ready for bed?”</p><p>Dan hums, corner of his mouth tucked into his cheek, and nods.</p><p>Their room has a fan that spins lazily over the bed, barely moving the humid air around the room. They leave the balcony door open for the breeze, and even though they’re in a private enough area it still gives Noah a thrill when Dan pushes the shirt off Noah’s shoulder and bares his back to the outside. He’s shirtless himself, and Noah presses his face to Dan’s chest, smelling the tang and salt of sweat and the sea air, feeling the crisp-soft curls of hair against his lips. Dan’s shorts are so short and slim-fitting and look so good on him that Noah almost hates to remove them, but he wants to get inside of them bad enough to make the sacrifice, and he works on the button while he mouths across Dan’s chest to one of his nipples.</p><p>There is no level of tired or sore that would stop Noah from wanting to get on his knees for Dan, but when there’s a soft bed just waiting for them, he figures he can wait the extra few seconds to get Dan laid out on top of the duvet, legs spread and arms reaching out for Noah. His muscles barely protest when he crawls up over Dan’s body for a wine-flavored kiss, and his calves only twinge a couple of times as he works his way back down to settle between Dan’s thighs.</p><p>He still decides not to draw things out the way he would otherwise, because they’re both tired and Dan is already shifting his hips restlessly. Instead he employs every trick he’s learned through years of practice, every move he knows is guaranteed to get Dan right to the edge and then over. Dan’s cries are quiet and throaty, his fingers wound tight in Noah’s hair. </p><p>They’re both sweaty and spent after, fingers clumsy and kisses uncoordinated, and Dan doesn’t even ask to shower or moisturize or close the balcony door in case of bugs. He presses his sweat-damp face to Noah’s sweat-damp shoulder, and sighs deeply before settling into Noah’s side.</p><p>Noah tightens his arm across Dan’s back, smiling up at the slowly spinning ceiling fan, and lets himself drift off to sleep.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>“Are you sure you don’t want me to take a turn?”<p>Noah glances over at Dan, looking very at ease in the passenger seat, sunglasses obscuring half his face, and shakes his head before refocusing on the road. They’ve only been driving for a couple of hours, and they have several more to go but Noah doesn’t mind. Heat shimmers over the asphalt in the distance, and the grass on the hills rising up on either side of them is brown. It’s not a particularly scenic stretch, but the highway will meet the water soon and then the scenery will be stunning. He wants Dan to be able to give it his undivided attention. </p><p>“I’m good,” Noah says. “You could let me pick the music though.”</p><p>“Yeah, okay,” Dan says, sarcasm thick in his voice. Noah grins out the windshield. He knew that was a fight he wasn’t going to win.</p><p>Dan’s road trip playlist is fine, for the most part. Some of it is definitely not Noah’s favorite music, but most of it is stuff they both like, and when a Tom Waits song starts up and Noah gives Dan a sharp, shocked glance, it’s clear from the quirk of Dan’s mouth that he’d added some artists in just for Noah.</p><p>Like Stan Rogers, who is a Canadian legend but whom Dan has always called “hokey.” The first time Noah had played a Stan Rogers record in Dan’s presence, Dan had teased him mercilessly.</p><p>“My dad listens to this!”</p><p>“Your dad has good taste.”</p><p>“He sings literal sea shanties, Noah!”</p><p>Now, as they crest a rise and drop back down to almost sea level, the sun reflects brightly off the ocean and the first strains of “45 Years” start up. Noah’s mouth drops open, and he darts his eyes over to Dan.</p><p>Dan’s looking his way, out towards the water, but he catches Noah’s eye and shrugs. “I like this one.”</p><p>The air in the car is on full blast because Dan didn’t want to open the windows, but Noah still feels warm. He can’t help singing along, glancing over at Dan now and then to watch the soft curve of his smile, the gentle tap of his thumb on his thigh. Noah reaches out and catches Dan’s other hand, lacing their fingers together.</p><p>“And I just want to hold you closer,” Noah sings, and Dan’s body tries to simultaneously shift closer and shrink away from the display, “than I’ve ever held anyone before.”</p><p>“Okay,” Dan says, but he’s laughing, fingers gripping Noah’s tight. Noah loses the next lyrics in his own laugh, but recovers enough to finish the verse.</p><p>“I want to see your smiling face forty-five years from now.”</p><p>The look on Dan’s face is almost as blinding as the sun on the water, and Noah has to work to keep his attention on his driving. He sings the rest of the song, keeping the car on the road and his hand in Dan’s. Dan even hums along near the end, and there’s a brief silence at the end before the next track starts up.</p><p>“Yeah,” Dan says, squeezing Noah’s hand. “That’s a good one.”</p><p>“Watch out or I’m going to make you listen to Stan all weekend.”</p><p>“You know, I’m pretty sure that’s against our AirBnB house rules.”</p><p>Noah laughs again, and navigates them around another bend in the road.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>The wind is so strong it’s rattling the windows in their frames, slipping through the crack under the door. The fire in the fireplace is enough to keep the living area warm, but it hasn’t quite reached the kitchen so the floor is chilly under Noah’s bare feet.<p>Figures that the last weekend they have to come up to the cottage before they close it up for the winter is the weekend they’re going to have non-stop storms. At least they have enough firewood to get them through, and plenty of booze to warm them up from the inside. And it’s not as if they can’t find indoor activities to occupy their time.</p><p>“Did you get lost somehow?” Dan calls from his place on the couch. Noah had dragged himself out of Dan’s arms to get them another drink, and apparently is taking too long at his task. He grabs the bottle this time so he doesn’t have to make another trip, and crosses the scant space between the kitchen counter and the couch.</p><p>“Sorry, I got distracted.”</p><p>“By the racket?” Dan asks as another gust of wind shakes the panes of the windows. He grimaces, but brightens when Noah sloshes more wine into his glass.</p><p>“Yeah, mostly. I’m sorry the weather is going to suck all weekend. I really wanted to get one last lake swim in.”</p><p>“I’m not sorry about that. The water is already too cold for me.”</p><p>“California ruined you,” Noah proclaims, and Dan snorts indelicately before taking another sip of wine. “I was thinking though,” Noah starts, and then doesn’t finish his sentence. Instead he works a hand up under Dan’s sweater, fingers kneading across the soft flesh of his belly. </p><p>“Oh? What were you thinking?” Dan asks. One of his eyebrows is arched high above his glasses. There are more creases in his forehead now than there used to be, and Noah wants to kiss each and every one of them. </p><p>“That being confined indoors all weekend won’t be the worst thing.”</p><p>“Ah,” Dan says, as if the thought hadn’t occurred to him. Noah leans closer so he can slide his hand up further, crinkling chest hair under his palm as he moves it, scraping his nails against one of Dan’s nipples. “Ah,” Dan says again, but the tone is totally different this time, and his chin dips slightly as his mouth drops open. Just that small reaction makes Noah’s gut tighten with want.</p><p>Noah takes his hand out of Dan’s sweater just long enough to pluck the glass from Dan’s fingers and set it on the table. Then he slips back under the hem and up to Dan’s nipple.</p><p>Dan’s skin is warm under his fingers, and under Noah’s mouth when he leans in to press it to the side of Dan’s neck. Dan’s hair already smells like woodsmoke, and Noah noses along the neat edge of it behind Dan’s ear. There’s a few silvery strands shimmering in the firelight, and Noah smiles to himself, presses the smile to his favorite spot under Dan’s jaw.</p><p>There’s a blanket spread over Dan’s lap, but it’s warm enough now that he probably won’t need it, especially if Noah replaces it with his own body heat. Dan makes a small noise of protest when Noah shoves the blanket onto the floor, but he looks plenty happy with the turn of events as soon as Noah swings his leg over to straddle Dan’s thighs.</p><p>“Are you still chilly, or can we take this off?” Noah asks, plucking at Dan’s sweater.</p><p>“You’re basically a furnace, so as long as you stay right here I think I’ll survive.”</p><p>“Not going anywhere,” Noah says, and watches Dan’s smile until it’s hidden from view by his sweater, both of them working to get it up and over Dan’s head.</p><p>Noah kisses him as soon as the sweater falls over the back of the couch, spreading his palms wide over Dan’s chest. Dan sighs into it, hands brushing over Noah’s thighs, up over his belt and under the hem of his henley. He drags one hand up Noah’s spine to the nape of his neck, the other pressing at the small of Noah’s back, bringing him closer.</p><p>“You feel good like this,” Noah murmurs against the spit-slick lushness of Dan’s lower lip. He loves this position, with Dan under him, between his thighs. Dan’s skin is fire-warmed and soft under Noah’s fingers as he slides them up over Dan’s shoulders to cup the back of his neck.</p><p>“So do you,” Dan says, matching the hush of Noah’s tone, and then he captures Noah’s mouth in a kiss, deeper this time, tongue sweeping out and making all the hairs on Noah’s arms stand on end.</p><p>“Haven’t come in my pants in years,” Noah says when Dan moves his mouth over Noah’s cheek, nibbling at the edge of his jaw and then lower. Noah tips his head back so Dan has more room to work, and circles his hips in Dan’s lap. “Bet you could get me there though.”</p><p>“I’ll take that challenge,” Dan says, breath hot against Noah’s collarbones before he bites down. It’s a sharp sting that makes Noah gasp, and it continues to throb as Dan kisses lower, then delivers another vicious bite to Noah’s nipple.</p><p>“Fuck, yep,” Noah says, twisting his fingers into Dan’s hair. “That’ll do it.”</p><p>They rock together as Dan works his way across Noah’s chest, then back up to his neck. He doesn’t bite there, but the scrape of his stubble is good enough, followed by the warmth of his tongue. He alternates this assault with long, drugging kisses, holding Noah tight to him with one arm across Noah’s back.</p><p>It takes longer than it did when they were both younger and just minutes of grinding together could get them off, but soon Noah is rutting helplessly into Dan, gasping and groaning and hanging onto his handful of Dan’s hair. He comes with a shout, Dan’s teeth presses to the curve of his shoulder, sweat trickling down his spine.</p><p>“God, Noah,” Dan says, and drags Noah away by the belt just enough so Dan can work the buckle open, and then Noah’s fly. Noah is softening in his briefs, and he twitches with oversensitivity when Dan reaches in, brushing Noah’s dick with his fingertips. Noah knows what he’s doing, and he gets Dan’s pants open for him as Dan gets his hand wet with Noah’s come.</p><p>“Yeah,” Noah encourages, propping himself upright with his forehead on Dan’s, watching Dan take himself in hand. It only takes a few strokes before Dan’s legs are shuddering under Noah’s, head tipped back against the couch, groan shaking out of his throat. Noah kisses the taut stretch of it, up to Dan’s chin.</p><p>They stay like that for a bit, until Dan gives a shiver. Noah looks back over his shoulder at the dimming fire. They need to put another log on, and they need to shower and think about dinner. Noah’s knees creak as he stands.</p><p>“Shut up,” he says, when Dan raises an eyebrow at the sound. Dan laughs, and then gusts a deeply satisfied sigh before getting to his feet.</p><p>“You work on the fire, I’ll go warm up the shower,” Dan says, and lets himself be reeled in for a quick kiss before heading off to the bathroom.</p><p>Noah puts a log on and makes sure it’s settled and not throwing off embers before he follows.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>